vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Community Portal Slider Box
This message was originally posted by Emhilradim on the old "Community Page". So the front page slider box, I don't know if it's just me that sees the pipe errors where it shows a bunch of pipes in the top corner of the slider. I changed it to a slideshow temporarily, but that makes it unwieldy to try and show/link to some of the articles on the site. So does anyone know how to resolve this issue so that there aren't any ||| in the corner? ''-Emhilradim (talk) February 23, 2014 '' Category:Help Desk ---- :I looked into this a bit before you removed it from the Community Portal. It is strange. The code for the slider itself is identical to the code being used on some other wikis, only their sliders don't display the vertical lines. Our slider appears to display one of those "|" for each object added to the slider, though I'm not sure if that gets us any closer to solving the issue. :I have been playing around with a template for a slideshow version, if you want to take a look. They are tricky to re-size, so I don't quite have it to where I want it. I've also been playing around with a Test Page for the community portal, and testing ways that we could incorporate a slider/slideshow. That's still a work-in-progress as well though. :''-Sitb (talk) 11:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC)'' ::I like it, it's better, use that. Is there a limit to the number of images like there are with sliders, or could we feasibly add more? ::-Emhilradim (talk) 03:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::As far as I understand, each slider/slideshow has a limit of only four images. There's also a limit of one slider/slideshow (one or the other) per page. If you add a second one, it will simply not display. :::''-Sitb (talk) 10:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC)'' ::::That does make rotating the images a bit of an annoyance. ::::Emhilradim (talk) 06:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I suppose in theory, you could add multiple sliders/slideshows to a page, each one with a different assortment of images, and just swap the order they are written in the code each time you want to change to new image. Only the first slider/slideshow encountered in the code will display, any afterward will still be in the code, but just won't display. Of course, this can also be accomplished by keeping the code for multiple sliders on a separate template page, and just copying the code for the slider you want into the "live" template when desired. That's probably the cleaner option too. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC)'' :I wonder what would happen if we were to set up #random templates for each image on a slider/slideshow/whatever, and have each image generate randomly at page load. It'd make potential for a virtually unlimited number of images to display, but would it work? :Emhilradim (talk) 19:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::This may (or may not) be exactly what you're looking for. There's no mention of sliders in that discussion though. However, they do seem to have been successful with displaying random images which belong to a specific category. ::''-Sitb (talk) 21:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC)'' :::Not gonna read it, cause it's a bit too long, but basically the idea wasn't random from a category, but just setting up a few templates using the random: function, and choosing from a list of random images. It's nicer than static anyway, because then all you do is add new options to the random list, and you don't have to ever change the template itself, and it means you can remove images without tampering with categories, etc. ::::Emhilradim (talk) 23:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC)